Brotherhood Relationship
by Leonard 'the Blade' Victor
Summary: Characters: Baran brothers. WARNING: Lemon, yaoi, crappy (lolwut?)


**Brotherhood Relationship**

"Hey, Ryugel-nii, what're you doing?" Gandales was lying on his bed, reading the manga he bought days ago. The Baran brothers were in their bedroom at night.

"Well... I'm also reading... But it's encyclopedia..." Ryugel was at his study table, flipping pages.

"Awesome!" Gandales bumped out from his bed, threw his manga aside and rushed towards his brother's side, "What's it all about?"

"Well..." Ryugel flipped his hair, "it's about humans who lived on the planet Earth. Just like us, in Faram Obius."

"So are humans look just like us?" Gandales looked into his brother's eyes.

"Well... Slightly different..." the elder stood up, "I'm sure you know Tsurugi, don't you?"

"The Earthling who was in our team?"

"Exactly. He shares some body structure, just like us!"

"Awesome, Ryugel-nii! You're rock!" Gandales shouted, "but... that means we have certain organs... like the Earthlings have, right?"

"Mm hmm..." Ryugel nodded his head, "Just like us, the Earthlings are classified into two types: male and female."

"So... If male and female both exist, then both of them will get married together, don't they?"

"No, not necessary," Ryugel sat on the bed, "in the planet Earth, sometimes a male can have a relationship with another male, and so do the same for female."

Gandales stared at his brother, with some question marks popping out from his head.

"Yes. The captain told me secretly, that he's currently in a relationship with the captain from Earth Eleven."

"Ma- Matsukaze? You mean the pegasus?"

"He's not really a pegasus!" Ryugel knocked the younger's head, "Tsurugi said this kind of relationship is approved in some countries of the Earth. He added, genders aren't important, but it's important if both Earthlings are destined to love each other."

"That means... A male can fall in love with another male?" Gandales stared at Ryugel's eyes, but this time it was more emotional.

"You could say that so... What's wrong, Gandales?" the whinette waved his hands in front of Gandales' face.

"I just feel like..." Gandales' face got closer to his brother, "I'm-" Gandales went silent when Ryugel's lips got onto his lips. Gandales blushed.

"Is that... the answer you're looking for?" Ryugel blushed.

"You're... awesome... Ryugel-nii..." Gandales seemed to be out of control, "I wonder if... brotherhood relationship... is allowed..."

Ryugel had a sudden thought. He remembered what Tsurugi said, "_Genders aren't important, but it's important if both of us are destined to love each other. **If both of us are destined, then we could make it.**_" Ryugel finally understood what the ex-captain of Faram Dite meant. He brought Gandales' face closer to him, making the younger one lying onto him.

"Wait- are we doing it now?" Gandales was shocked.

"What do you mean 'it'?"

"Well..." Gandales jerked backwards and ran towards the bedroom door, "love?"

"Cluck!" Gandales locked the door.

"OMG Gandales! What the heck?" Ryugel was a bit pissed off.

"I was right behind you while you're talking with the captain."

"Genius," Ryugel rushed towards Gandales and pushed him towards and then onto his bed, "you should have told me earlier."

"But I'm afraid that-"

"Shhh..." Ryugel faced his brother on his bed, with both palms resting beside botg sides of Gandales' neck while Gandales had his arms spread, "no more 'but', at least you're grown up and must know something..."

Gandales gulped, "Ryugel-nii... not mad?"

"No, no, I don't," Ryugel unconsciously placed his right hand into Gandales' shirt, "instead, I'll make you feel good..." Ryugel felt his hand reaching one of Gandales' nipples.

"Ryugel-nii..." Gandales left out a small moan, "that was... quick..." But he didn't realize that his brother's right hand was slowly undoing his shirt. Gandales unconsciously put his hands on his waist and eventually his hands were undoing his shorts. The shorts were undone till at Gandales' knees, and a pair of white boxers was seen.

"Now, that was quick..." Ryugel could see Gandales' erection hidden beneath the white boxers. Gandales grabbed a pillow nearby and hid his blushing face behind the pillow, with another hand covering his member. But Ryugel tossed the pillow away and his right hand slid into the white boxers. Gandales tried to stop his brother, but Ryugel's right hand reached first and began to give an erotic massage on Gandales' member. Gandales jerked backwards when his naughty brother's fingertips rubbed the sensitive end.

"No, **Ryu-GAAH!**"

"Just as I thought," Ryugel threw an evil smile before stripping Gandales' shorts, and then the boxers. Ryugel was massaging the sensitive area of Gandales' private part. Ryugel pumped it at the most of the time.

"Erm… Ryu-GAAH-nii… I have… UHM… urge to… p-pee…"

"Pee?" Ryugel's hand was still busy, "stay relax, you don't have to…"

"But… **HYAA!**" Gandales jerked backwards as something white was ejaculated from Gandales. The fluid covered Gandales' member and even reached Ryugel's right hand. Ryugel picked up what he got on the hand and licked it.

"Well… Let's try another shot, shall we…?"

"No, Ryugel-nii, ple-" Gandales went silent again when his lips were pressed again. Ryugel's tongue broke past the gate of Gandales' mouth and had a contact with Gandales'. Moments later, they broke the kiss, and saliva, which looked like a transparent string, was connecting between their mouths. Having Gandales relaxed, Ryugel quickly buried his head between his younger brother's inner tights.

"Ryugel-nii, what're you-" Gandales went silent for the third time, right after his erected member disappeared into his brother's mouth. Ryugel's tongue was teasing his brother's private area and this made Gandales to struggle, but Gandales didn't struggle much as his lower body movement was limited by his brother's head. The elder brother then began sucking hard at his brother's member and even bit on the member to hear his brother's cute moan. As time passed by, Gandales began to relax; he was no longer struggling as he started to feel the pleasure, the pleasure of his hard erection being engulfed into his brother's warm, hot mouth.

"Ryugel-nii… UHM… you're… mean…" Gandales began to pant, while Ryugel was still enjoying, working on his brother's member. Ryugel massages one of Gandales' testes and Gandales jerked backwards.

"**Ryu-GAAH-nii…**" Gandales again had the urge to come. His member was fully erected inside Ryugel's mouth, ready for another ejaculation. Ryugel could feel the hardened member slightly vibrating, but instead of taking out, Ryugel began to pump his head more frequent than before.

"**Ryu-GAAH-nii…** wait… I- **GAAH!**" Gandales jerked backwards again. He came. He made it into his brother's mouth. Ryugel engulfed what Gandales had into his mouth, and his tongue even helped to clean up the mess. After thoroughly cleaning away all of the fluid, Ryugel then pulled away, leaving Gandales' member coated with a layer of saliva.

"Ryugel-nii…" Gandales was still panting as he came for the second time, "what does it taste like?"

"Well…" Ryugel was licking his mouth, "it tastes great, doesn't it?"

"You're great, Ryugel-nii… but… I just… came twice…" Gandales was looking at his coated member.

"Gandales, what's it feel like… when you come?"

"It feels… a bit of pain… yet I could relax… and when I released it… it feels… great…"

Ryugel quickly undid his shorts. His member was erected as well, beneath his black boxers.

"You're awesome… Ryugel-nii…"

"Why? You mean this?" Ryugel undid his boxers as well, leaving nothing to hide his erection.

"Yes… Yes… Can I taste-" Gandales went silence again when Ryugel lay onto his body. Gandales realized he was now dangerously close with his brother's face. Ryugel's erected member made a full contact with Gandales'.

"No," Ryugel rubbed his member with his brother's. Slowly, Gandales' member was erected again.

"Please, Ryugel-nii, I want to-"

"No," Ryugel's hands again started teasing Gandales' nipples. Gandales eventually took off his shirt and threw it aside. Meanwhile, Ryugel's hands began exploring Gandales' back and eventually reached the virgin entrance. Ryugel made one of his fingers into the entrance. Gandales moaned.

"**Ryu-GAAH-nii**… what are you… doing…" Gandales was still panting, but his face turned into surprise when Ryugel lifted his lower body and spread his inner tights.

"Ryugel-nii…" Gandales looked helpless as his legs were completely stretched into a V-shape, with both feet resting on Ryugel's shoulders. Ryugel's right hand gripped his fully erected member and he began to rub the sensitive tip against Gandales' entrance. Gandales again moaned, while Ryugel tried not to moan until he's ready to.

"Ryugel-nii…"

"What?"

"Put it in… please… of you want to… feel the pleasure…"

"But… are you ready?" Ryugel looked at Gandales' again-erected member.

Gandales nodded.

Ryugel slowly inserted his member into the entrance. Gandales moaned in pain, feeling that his brother coming into him. Gandales' virgin entrance began bleeding bit by bit, but on the irony, the blood acted as a lubricant to ease the movement between Ryugel and Gandales.

"**Ryu-GAAH-nii**… your… dick… is…"

"Impressive? Your entrance is as well," Ryugel pushed himself into the entrance and eventually the erection hit Gandales' sweet spot. Gandales could no feel the pain, but he started to feel the pleasure.

"Ryugel-nii… I love Ryugel-nii so much…" Gandales blushed, "please… show me… what you got…"

Without hesitations or answers, Ryugel slowly rocked his body back and forth. Gandales moan every time his hole rubbed against Ryugel, but in more pleasure and seductive tone. Gandales could feel the hard erection inside him. Gandales kept on calling his brother's name to stop, but his effort was proved fruitless when Ryugel rocked his body faster and faster.

"Gandales… UHM... I can feel it…"

"Don't hold it… back… **Ryu-GAAH-nii**…"

Ryugel could feel his member preparing to ejaculate into Gandales' virgin entrance. Gandales was still moaning in pleasure and his hands grabbed the bed sheet.

"**Ryu-GAAH-nii**…" Gandales felt something inside him. Ryugel finally came into him. Ryugel jerked backwards to give a good push into Gandales. At the same time, Gandales came for the third time and the fluid was ejaculated onto his abdomen.

"Finally…" Ryugel hissed, right before he took out from Gandales. Gandales' virgin entrance was covered with hot, white fluid, and some of it mixed with blood. Gandales' feet got off from Ryugel and rested onto the bed.

"Gandales…" Ryugel toweled his brother, "I can finally feel… the pleasure…"

"Ryugel-nii… you're awesome as always…" Gandales was facing his brother, grabbing the bed sheet to cover their naked bodies up.

"Yes, I did… next time, you're in charge…"

"You mean… I can taste it…?"

Ryugel nodded, right before he closed his eyes.

"Good night, Ryugel-nii…" Gandales gave a light kiss on his brother's lips, right before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
